


a Song for Your Heart

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Slow Burn, Yaoi, singer Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s not an exaggeration when Yuuri says that he has had his eyes on Viktor ever since the singer debuted with a heartbreaking ballad that broke records at the tender age of 15. Now, with Yuuri at the ripe old age of 23 and Viktor, 27, they meet as talent and manager.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s a bit of a role reversal. But don’t you worry, Yuuri is still an awkward moe blob we all know and love.
> 
> Fair warning for the song lyrics used throughout since I wrote them . . . I think they’re so cheesy.  I actually used to ‘write songs’ back when I wrote 1D fanfics for the sake of the story and guh, just bear with me as some of the lyrics are cringe worthy.
> 
> One more thing, it’s set in Canada for my convenience.

 

“Crap, crap, crap!” Yuuri chants as he rushes around his bedroom to get dressed. Today is the first day of his new job and he doesn’t know a thing about it.  All that he knows is that he will be taking over manager duty of a singer who has been in the industry for quite some time.

The traffic to Vancouver is as horrendous as ever but Yuuri still makes a quick stop at Tim Horton’s for his daily dose of double-double.  The lemon poppy seed muffin looks so enticing that he caves and buys three.  He can just go burn off the excess calories at the gym. Maybe.

Whoever thought that it was a great idea to start a record label on Robson Street was a right idiot.  Yuuri has to leave his house at seven if he wants to make it on time.  His boss is waiting in front of his office, glaring at his watch.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Henderson!  The traffic was really bad this morning.”

He clicks his tongue.  “This is why I keep telling you to move to Vancouver.  There are a few apartments you can move into next week that we can provide.”

Yuuri shakes his head with a smile.  “No, thank you.  You know that I prefer the rural landscape rather than the concrete jungle in Vancouver.”  Plus, Fort Langley has one of the prettiest trails that motivates him to go for a morning jog more often.

“Suit yourself.  Our client is waiting in your office.  Hope you don’t mind that I let him in.”

“Not at all, sir,” Yuuri replies reflexively.  After working in the show business for a few years he has learnt to perfect his business poker face.

His office décor is quite minimalistic, decked out in dark wooden furniture and a sleek pleather couch for his clients.  From that couch, a silver-haired man slowly stands up and takes off his Gucci sunglasses—whose snakeskin detailing is way too gaudy for Yuuri’s taste—and flicks his hair out of his eyes.

“Yuuri, is it?  Starting today, I’ll be your new client!” says no one other than Viktor freaking Nikiforov, holding his hand out with a flourish.

No way.  There is no way that Viktor is sat in his office on Robson Street at nine in the morning.  He is supposed to be filming in Canmore, as he has branched out into acting in the past few years.  Everyone was abuzz, talking about his sexy, minor role in an upcoming thriller.

“N-nice to you meet,” Yuuri stutters.  His tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

Viktor chuckles.  “Luckily for you, I’m quite used to people being star struck in my presence.  It’s a cute, quaint little office you got in here.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replies.  “I-I like your glasses.”

Viktor grins.  “It was sponsored.  I hate how gaudy it is. Well, that isn’t to say that I dislike gaudy things, just not in this way.”

“I’ll leave you two, to it, then,” his boss says, back-stepping out of the room and shutting the door as he leaves.

“Ah, I thought you were busy filming in Canmore?” is the first thing that Yuuri thinks to ask.

“I don’t have anything on my schedule and my contract with my former manager ended.  This agency had glowing praises from other Canadian artists and I thought I could try someone new.”

Oh, god.  Did Viktor have issues with his former manager?  Will Yuuri be able to suit his needs?  He has never had a star like Viktor to look after.  He is more used to managing the other managers, not the actual celebrities.

Viktor strides up to him and tilts his head up, a firm grasp on Yuuri’s chin.  “I say that we get to know each other better.  Build some trust in our relationship, so to speak.  It’s so early in the morning and I’m starved.  Do you know any good places nearby?”

Practically any restaurant on Robson that’s not a part of a franchise is overpriced.  But Yuuri does know a great brunch restaurant on the corner near the English Bay Beach.

“We’ll have to walk for a bit.”

Viktor puts his sunglasses back on.  “You do realise that we’re in the heart of Vancouver’s youth culture?  I’ll be recognised and the paparazzi will have me surrounded in minutes.  Can we take an Uber? Please?”

Yuuri muffles a sigh.  It’s such a waste to take a cab for a eight-minute walk but if Viktor is paying, who is he to complain?

“Fine, we can.”

“Yay!” Viktor cheers, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.  “Lead the way.”

Yuuri picks up a baseball cap (emblazoned with the Toronto Blue Jays logo) and hands it off to Viktor.  “Your hair is going to be a dead giveaway.  Please wear this as well.”

“Gotcha.”  Viktor puts the cap on adjusts his fringe underneath it.

After the cab ride to the brunch place, Yuuri orders his usual, a breakfast turkey panini and maple latte because he needs more caffeine in his system if he is going to spend the day with Viktor Nikiforov.  Viktor orders a breakfast sandwich with double the amount of hash browns, an omelette and black coffee.  Yuuri wonders if Viktor can finish all of that by himself.

“Have you read the contract?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri shakes his head.  He has barely been able to get his bearings ever since he found Viktor in his office the first thing in the morning.

“Ah, one of my clauses is that my manager lives with me.  I own a few houses and apartments and there is plenty of room for one more person.”

Yuuri nearly spits out a sip of his latte.  “You want me to move in with you?”

“I heard that your boss has been wanting you to move to Vancouver for a while.  It won’t quite do since my main residence is in Edmonton.  I have this modified bungalow on the outskirts of Edmonton.  I also heard that you are not very fond of the busy cityscape.”

Yuuri has never been to Edmonton.  Canada’s entertainment business is heavily centred in Toronto and Vancouver, after all.  Every time he has gone to Toronto on business matters, he has always been blown away by how modern and proper city-like it felt.

“Speaking of Edmonton,” Yuuri manages to say, “when does filming resume for you.  Don’t you have to fly back to Canmore soon?”

“Ah, about that,” Viktor smirks.  “We’re flying back tonight.”

“Eh?  Then what was the point of you flying over to Vancouver?”

Viktor stares at him blankly, as if he can’t understand Yuuri’ outburst.  “Because it’s only an hour and eighteen minutes this way?  I’m not so spoiled that I’ll have my new manager flown in before he accepts the job.  I wanted to come and pick you up personally!”

That’s a comforting thought, Yuuri supposes.  His cheeks warm up at the sentiment.  He never would have expected that from someone like Viktor, if he is being honest.

That also reminds him.  Viktor has quite the track record for getting involved with scandals, especially involving his love life.  The last tabloid magazine that featured Viktor boasted about having the world’s first exclusive photos and the low-down of Viktor’s new 'boy toy'.

Yuuri gulps.  “Since I’m your manager, I need to know everything about you, including your, erm, romantic affairs.”

“Oh, so you want to know how many people I’ve fucked?” Viktor smirks.

Yuuri can feel his entire face and neck glow scarlet.  “N-no.  It’s just that my knowledge of your personal life will be in the best of our interests.”

“Hmm? Says who?” Viktor leans across the table, his nose inches away from Yuuri’s.  “I would much rather talk about you.  Had any girlfriends recently?  Or perhaps it’s a boyfriend?  Do you like cats or dogs?  Favourite food? Favourite movie?  Fav author?  C’mon, spill the beans, Yuuri.”

“Why would you want to know about me?” Yuuri murmurs.  He clears his throat.  “I like dogs myself, _Now You See Me,_ Dan Brown and that’s all I’ll say for now.”

Viktor pouts.  “You’re not going to tell me about your love life?  Do tell, are you more into the tall, statuesque beauties or the charming, smiley guys?  Or perhaps you’re more into women who are relentless in their pursuit of their goals?  Maybe you prefer the innocent, bashful girls?”

“Enough already,” Yuuri cuts him off.  “Let’s finish with the breakfast already.”

The singer winks.  “I’ll wear you down; just you wait.”

Yuuri sighs.  He knows that he has a long day ahead of him for today.

 

Packing to practically move out of his childhood home is nothing that can be done in half a day.  His mom promises to send him the necessities once he is over in Edmonton.  The flight tickets that Viktor booked are at ten, which leaves them six free hours after Yuuri has packed a huge suitcase to check and a carry-on.

He has quickly learnt that Viktor can be quite the charmer when he wants to be.  He already has his mom under his spell, although Mari is weary of him as she very well should be.  Usually, Yuuri would be buried under a mountain of paperwork by now.  However, he is instead taking a stroll down the Fort-to-Fort Trail in Fort Langley.

“Wow, I never knew that the river could be this pretty!” Viktor exclaims, sliding his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look.

“Aren’t there rivers in Edmonton, too?” Yuuri asks, pushing the sunglasses back up Viktor’s nose with a stern look on his face.

“There is one, but it’s all yucky and covered up with snow and ice half the year.  Ah, I remembered.  You should really gear up for the true Canadian winter you’ll face there.  Winter is coming and it ain’t gonna be pretty if you lose a finger or a toe.”

Right.  The prairies are notorious for their winters.  He has lived in the Fraser Valley his entire life, where they complain if the temperature drops below zero degree Celsius.  He is beginning to think that he should not have jumped on this once in a lifetime opportunity to spend everyday with Viktor and a monumental pay raise.

“What do you recommend for surviving the winter, then?” Yuuri asks.

“We can always cuddle for warmth,” Viktor suggests nonchalantly.  He laughs at Yuuri’s reaction (tripping over a tiny rock that should be impossible to trip over under any circumstance). “Or you can buy a down coat that covers up everything and try not to leave any skin bare to the winds.  The winds can drop the wind chill temperature down to minus fifties and sixties.  I remember a couple years back, right after the New Years, it dropped to minus fifty-something sans wind chill and that caused many people to stay holed up on a Sunday.”

“Ah, good to hear,” Yuuri mutters.  Just hearing that makes Yuuri shudder.

“Don’t worry,” Viktor ruffles up Yuuri’s hair, which was already mussed up in the gentle autumn breeze that tends to kick up near the river.  “You’ll have at least a month to prepare for the temperature drop.”

“A whole month.  That’s a great relief,” Yuuri bemuses.

A couple girls tiptoe around them.  Yuuri is guessing that the girls figured out Viktor’s identity through the cap and the sunglasses.  Well, no wonder.  There is nothing that can completely cover up Viktor’s radiance.

Wow, he needs to work on not sounding like some teenage girl with a crush on a boy band member.

“Uh, excuse me,” one of the girls, with short black hair and curious brown eyes, asks.  “Are you Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor turns his megawatt smile to her.  “Yes, I am.  Would you like an autograph, m’ lady?”

The girl practically squeals with joy.  “Yes, please!  Could you make it out to Emily and Christine?  My sister’s going to be so jealous when she sees this!”

Viktor chuckles.  He quickly signs the notepad that Emily gives him.  “Here you go.  Have a great day.”

Thank you so much!  You have an awesome day, too!” She runs off to the other girl, interlocking her fingers with the other girl and excitedly talking as they walk off.

Yuuri stays awkwardly standing off to the side.  So this is what it must be like to be a best-selling singer.  He wonders if there is a part of Viktor that enjoys this.

“You’ll get used to it,” Viktor assures him breezily, sweeping a few stray strands of his fringe back inside the cap.  “Maybe not when we’re swarmed by paparazzi and they are asking use if you’re an item but I digress.  Shall we go somewhere else?”

“S-sure.  How do you feel about a berry farm?”

Viktor’s eyes shine with interest.  “Come to think of it, British Columbia produces most of Canada’s raspberries, right?”

Yuuri shrugs.  “There’s a U-pick farm about twenty minutes from here.  It’s too late in the season for picking berries but they have one of the best pizzas around.”

“Sold!  Let’s go!”

Yuuri loves Krause, but he has always hated driving there.  The mountain pass is a nightmare, especially after dark or on a rainy day.  Thankfully, today is neither.  The farm is not as busy with the season coming to a close and not many people recognise Viktor either.  They enjoy the corn pizza and while Viktor indulges himself with a milkshake and shortcakes as well.  Yuuri would love to have some milkshake and the pastries but he tends to gain weight easily. 

“Want a sip?” Viktor thrusts the plastic cup in front of Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri shakes his head.  “No thanks.  I’m fine with this.”  He takes a long sip of the water.

“C’mon.  Are you worried because it’ll be like an indirect kiss?” Viktor teases.

Yuuri narrows his eyes.  He takes the damn milkshake and takes a sip.  It’s too sweet for his liking but it’s enjoyable nonetheless.  He’ll just have to add twenty minutes the next time he gets on a treadmill.  He learnt it the hard way when he first started out as a manager that the internet does not take kindly to unattractive people who hang around celebrities.

“You’re so adorable, did you know that?” Viktor muses, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands.

“I think you need to get your eyes checked,” Yuuri scoffs.  He takes the last bite of his pizza and kicks back in the chair.  “We still have two hours before we have to leave for the airport.  The farm will close soon so let’s go elsewhere.”

“Fine by me.  I’m loving our little date so far.”

Yuuri trips over the leg of a chair.  “This is _not_ a date!  You said that you wanted to know me better so I’m taking you to the places I will miss when I’m gone.  That is all.”

“Isn’t that what first dates are?” Viktor presses.  Yuuri glares at him. “Okay, okay.  But has anyone told you that your ‘angry face’ looks like a kitten who had water splashed on his face?”

Yes, on numerous occasions.  He ignores the remark and marches off to his car.  Viktor laughs as he follows Yuuri.  His playful and outrageously flirtatious personality is something that will take Yuuri quite sometime to get used to.

 

Fast forward a few hours and Yuuri is boarding the plane to Edmonton.  It’s only an hour and a half flight but he still takes some Gravol as he suffers from motion sickness in his age.  Whoever told him that he will grow out of it was a big fat liar.

He falls asleep right after the plane takes off.  When he wakes up, his head is on Viktor’s shoulder.  Viktor himself has dozed off as well, his head stacked on top of Yuuri’s head.  Yuuri also notices that Viktor’s hand is covering his.  Yuuri feels his face flush up but he doesn’t move his hand away.  He doesn’t want to hurt Viktor’s feelings.  People can hold hands without there being a romantic implication, right?  It’s the twenty-first century!

The rest of the flight—which is only around twenty minutes—Yuuri’s heart refuses to slow down.  Viktor wakes with a loud yawn, his outstretched hand hovering over Yuuri’s crotch.  Oh, that’s a different matter altogether.  Yuuri will be lying if he was not infatuated with Viktor when he first debuted.

Just what the heck had he signed himself up for?

 

 

 -

 

 

“. . . and cut!  Take five, everyone!” the director, Paolo instructs.  Yuuri is still in awe.  He has never been on a film location like this.  The backdrop of the Rockies is stunning, there is no other way to explain the view.  They wanted to get a shot of the rising sun so the skies are still dyed in various shades of pink, orange and pale blue. 

The movie is a thriller about a young couple who has rented out a cabin in the woods for their honeymoon.  At first, Viktor’s role had not seemed to be a major role but upon reading the script, Yuuri was surprised to see that Viktor is the key to the ending.

Since the script writer had specifically Viktor in mind as she wrote the scenario, Viktor’s character is a professional pianist.  Due to the limited space in the setting of a cabin, they have brought in a keyboard as a prop.  Earlier, Yuuri watched as Viktor performed one of the songs he wrote for the film.  It was breathtaking to see the music come to life under Viktor’s fingertips. 

He makes sure that no one has lingered on the set.  He has taken piano lessons as a kid as did pretty much everyone else in primary school.  He had never found any passion for it but since the teachers kept praising his talent, he continued playing it up until high school. He takes a deep breath as he perches on the very edge of the bench.  Edge of the seat, edge of the beat, he recalls what one particular teacher used to say all the time.

The song he plays is the one that Viktor just performed in front of half a dozen cameras.  Granted, he doesn’t have of an ounce of Viktor’s talent but he is decent enough that he can play the gist of the melody by listening to it.  The melody is simple and plays up the less serious, flippant side of Viktor’s character.  He has not realised just how much he missed playing the piano.  It is easy to lose himself in the music and forget about the worries that haunt his mind, the most prominent one being a certain flirty popstar.

He stops playing when he hears footsteps outside the cabin.  He shuts the lid quietly and sneaks out of the cabin through the back door.  There are a few people from the crew having a smoke break but they don’t pay him much attention.  Viktor is chatting up one of the costume designers on set.  Yuuri hopes that none of the paparazzi have managed to steal their way onto the location.  It will give him migraines if he has to handle love rumours this early into his career as Viktor’s manager.

After the break, Viktor’s scene wraps up quite early in the day.  It’s only a quarter to three as they drive into the Canmore’s downtown scene.  There is not much to do, other than wander around on the streets and feign interest in the overpriced souvenirs.  They do stop at an Old Spaghetti Factory for a quick bite.

“It’s supposed to snow tomorrow,” Viktor announces.

That piques Yuuri’s interest.  Snow days are rare in the Vancouver region, and when it does snow, it can be hilarious to watch the entire Lower Mainland experience a collective meltdown.

“You look like a kid waiting to open his Christmas presents,” Viktor muses.

“Excuse me.  We don’t get much snow in Vancouver,” Yuuri scoffs, digging into his ice cream.

Viktor grins.  “Like I said, you’re adorable.  You might quickly bore of the snow, though.  Once it snows, it won’t melt away until mid-April or even into May.”

“On the contrary, I’m looking forward to it,” Yuuri counters.

“Watch out for snow-covered ice.  Those tend to sneak up on ya,” Viktor smirks.

“Thanks for the heads-up.”

“Anyway~ I don’t have to be on set until next week.  I think they’re done with on-location shoots for the next week or so.  This means that we have four days off!”

“I still can’t believe that for the amount of screen time you get, you are still pivotal to the plot of the movie,” Yuuri says, staring wistfully at the empty ice cream cup.

“Believe me, they wanted to put more of my scenes into it.  But I insisted that my acting is not good enough to be more than a minor appearance.”

“A minor appearance who has most of the important scenes?” Yuuri point out.

“Fair point.  Let’s not discuss the film too much.  Who knows if there is a gossip magazine journalist lurking about?” Viktor winks.  He really needs to stop doing that unless he wants to give Yuuri a heart attack.  Maybe he’ll get used to this in a week or so.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Viktor asks, casually taking Yuuri’s hand and interlocking their fingers as he puts them in his coat pocket.

“Uh, we can go to your place.  I hardly got to check it out since we arrived so late in the night and had to leave early this morning for the shoot.”

Viktor smiles, a dangerous gleam entering his eyes.  “Are you inviting yourself over to my house?”

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up as he realises his careless mistake.  “Not in that way!” he wrenches his hand away.  “We’ll be living together, aren’t we?  It’s only natural that I want to see what my new home looks like.”

“I’m just teasin’ ya,” Viktor grins, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to squeeze his bicep while he rests his other hand on Yuuri’s forearm.  “Let’s get going.”

Yuuri has to bite back a sigh when he sees Viktor’s car in broad daylight.  It’s a vintage Mustang in flashy red and white that has the passersby stopping in their tracks.  He knows that many celebrities tend to splurge on fancy sports cars but this is practically putting an advert on a billboard that there is a popstar in the vicinity.  He tries not to worry too much as Viktor opens the door to the passenger side for him and then climbs into the driver’s side.

It’s a four-hour drive to Edmonton from Canmore and Yuuri sleeps through most of it.  As they step through the front door, a giant ball of fur runs up to them and nearly knocks Viktor over.

“Good boy.  Have you missed me, Makkachin?” Viktor croons, scratching and petting the dog everywhere as the dog vibrates with excitement and barks.

“Yuuri, meet Makkachin.  He might be ginormous but he’s a big baby.”

“Hi,” Yuuri holds out his hand for the dog to sniff.  Makkachin happily licks his hand before he shoves his head into Yuuri’s hand and rolls over, demanding a belly rub.  Yuuri complies, of course.

“He’s already so fond of you.  You’re quite the heart-stealer, aren’t you?” Viktor grins, petting Maccachin one last time before he gets up and walks inside.

“Please stop saying things like that,” Yuuri mumbles, standing up as well.  Maccachin follows as Viktor guides Yuuri to his room.

The room is bigger than the one Yuuri has back home.  There is a huge suitcase set in the corner while the carry-on has been left open on the bed.  The bed is at least a queen size and the windows face south, which is really nice.

“One downside to this house is that there is only one bathroom.  On the other hand, since it’s only one storey, it heats up quickly.  I even have a real fireplace and it’s always nice to drink hot chocolate around the fire.”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri hums.  He is trying to figure out ways to convert the room into his office as well.  As far as he knows, he is still stuck managing the other managers at his agency while he also handles Viktor.  Maybe they will appoint someone new to manage the managers at his agency.

“There are two more free rooms in the house,” Viktor informs him.  “If you’d like, you can have a separate office space.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says.  “I only need my laptop and a place to put my cuppa when I work.”

“Alrighty, then.  Let’s go to the kitchen.”

The kitchen is not very large and Viktor doesn’t even have a full-sized fridge.  It joins with the dining room/living room.  In the centre of it is a shiny black grand piano.  The musician in Yuuri wants to rush over and test it out.  He manages to rein in his excitement and listen to Viktor prattle on about the furniture and whatnot.

“And that concludes the tour of my humble abode,” Viktor says as they end up in Yuuri’s new room once again.  “It’s now your home as well.  I think I’ll take a nap so if you’re leaving the house, take a key from the kitchen island.”

“Okay,” Yuuri calls out as Viktor shuffles his feet to his room.

 

Yuuri goes back inside his room and takes the clothes out of his carry-on and puts the luggage away before he plops onto the bed.

The next time he opens his eyes, it is to the sight of Maccachin perched atop his chest and barking in his face.  Viktor is stood next to the bed, grinning at them both.

“Chop, chop.  We have a dinner reservation in an hour.”

Yuuri yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  “Reservation?  I can just fix us something to eat.’

Viktor shakes his head.  “My fridge is pretty much empty since I’m in the middling of filming. You might want to get used to eating out.”

Yuuri yawns again and stretches his arms.  He sort of rolls out of the bed.  It’s a good thing that the floor is a shag carpet.

“Nuh-uh.  I booked an upscale restaurant so you’ll need to put on at least a button-down.”

“I didn’t pack any formal wear, though,” Yuuri protests.

The singer shrugs.  “You can borrow one of my shirts, then.”

Yuuri gulps.  “O-okay.”

It figures that Viktor has a walk-in closet in his bedroom.  Yuuri grabs the first crisp white shirt he sees and a pair of slacks to go with it.  Viktor stands off to the side and watches him with a smile on his face.  Viktor is already dressed up in a dark blue button-up and grey trousers, looking like a million bucks.

“Uhm, I’m going to change in here,” Yuuri murmurs, closing the doors.  All he gets as a response is a wolf whistle.

Yuuri’s face is still tinted pink when he walks out with Viktor’s clothes on.

“Ah, that’s a man’s dream right there,” Viktor muses.

“What are you talking abo—oh.” Viktor must be talking about the whole ‘boyfriend shirt’ thing.  Maybe the rumours about Viktor playing for both teams was true after all.

Viktor laughs.  “Let’s go.  There’s a cab waiting for us at the curb.”

Yuuri does a double-take when he sees a limousine at the curb. “Uh, Viktor?  Don’t you have a car that you drive around?”

He shrugs with one shoulder.  “I couldn’t find the keys.  I guess as a manager you have a valid driver’s license?”

“Yeah.  Although, I hope you won’t treat me like your personal cabbie.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” He holds the door open for Yuuri as he climbs into the limousine.  Whilst Viktor reminds the driver of their destination, Yuuri inspects the interior.  There is mood lighting and a small bar with champagne and whatnot.  It must pay to be rich and famous.

“Want a glass?” Viktor asks, already filling a champagne flute for himself.

“No, thanks.  I’m good.”  Yuuri is such a lightweight that he avoids getting himself inebriated, especially in front of his own client.  Not to mention, he had a huge crush on Viktor in his teenage years and that kind of thing doesn’t go away completely.

Viktor takes a slow sip of his champagne.  Yuuri stares at the bubbles form and pop in the flute to distract himself.  He hopes that the restaurant isn’t too far away.

“So, what’s the restaurant called?” Yuuri asks, now looking out the tinted window.

“King and I.  it’s a Thai place and it technically doesn’t have a dress code but if you look at the price tag and quality of the food they serve, you’ll definitely want to dress up for the occasion.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

The drive is around fifteen minutes and Viktor has gone through two glasses in the meantime.  Viktor doesn’t even have to pay the driver as the get off.  Again, Yuuri finds himself surprised by the lifestyle of a global popstar. 

The interior feels luxurious and a dolled-up girl takes them to their table at the back corner of the restaurant.  Quite a few of the diners turn and talk as Viktor and Yuuri follow the hostess.  The hostess looks positively star-struck as she goes to get them water.  The server responsible for their table must have heard the news since her makeup looks freshly applied and she is all doe-eyed.  Viktor orders for both of them after a cursory look at the menu.  He even orders a bottle of white wine.

“It would be a waste to have all of this wonderful food without some wine to go with it.  I admit that I’d much down shots of vodka over wine any day but, you know, fancy food and all.”

Yuuri smiles, hoping that he doesn’t look petrified.  When their server comes back with the wine and their appetizer, he takes a tiny sip from a generous glass that Viktor has poured for him.

The appetizer is delicious and so worth its price tag.  They don’t have to wait too long for their main entrée to come out.  Yuuri wonders if the kitchen is prioritising their order thanks to Viktor’s presence.  Whilst it is not fair for the other customers, Yuuri won’t complain about a small favouritism.

“Enjoying your dinner?” Viktor asks over the rim of his wine glass.  In the dim lighting, Viktor’s blue eyes gleam a dark sapphire shade.

“Y-yes.  Thanks for bringing me here.”

Viktor grins.  “Like I said, you’d better get used to it.  Feel free to go grocery shopping but keep in mind that we’re off to Canmore again next week and won’t be back for a couple months.”

“Got it.”

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly.  Yuuri has paced himself so the wine has little effect on him.  He can say otherwise for Viktor, however.  Although he is not acting too differently, Viktor’s cheeks have been dyed a deep shade of pink for a while now.  For dessert, they share what’s called the Flying Banana and Chocolate Wonton.  Yuuri is an absolute sucker for chocolates and it takes all he has to not down the whole thing in three bites.

“Ready to head out?” Yuuri asks, eyeing the empty wine bottle nervously.

“Yup.  I missed this place.  Don’t reckon I’ve been here since last year.”

He takes a black card out and leaves a generous tip for the server.  They stay inside as they wait for their limousine to arrive.

“So,” Viktor purrs, putting his head on his clasped hands, “got any favourite song by me?”

Yuuri nearly chokes on water as he was taking a sip.  “I, ugh, I like all the songs by you.”  He gulps down more water.  Isn’t it ironic that to get over choking on water, he has to drink more water?

“Don’t play nice with me, Yuuri.  There’s gotta be a few you didn’t like as much as the others and a few you like better.”

“Uhm . . . really.  I can’t think of my favourite off the top of my head right now.”

Viktor smirks.  “If that’s how you want to play, fine.  We’ll come back to this.”

Yuuri sighs internally.  He hopes that Viktor will forget.  It’s not fair that Viktor can make those kinds of faces.  Sooner or later, he might cave in.

When they get home, Yuuri goes straight to his new room to unpack even more. Once the room is organised and tidied up to his liking, he takes out an old t-shirt and sweatpants that he uses as pyjamas and heads to the bathroom.  Just as he rounds the corner, he bumps into Viktor.

Viktor who only had a towel wrapped around his hips that have now fallen to the floor.

Yuuri freezes.  He has never imagined that the day would come when he gets to see Viktor Nikiforov completely naked.  And what a great body it is, too.  His abs are chiselled perfection that leaves Yuuri wondering where all that food he eats goes.

“Take a picture, that’ll last longer,” Viktor croons, striking a pose.

“I’m s-sorry.  I didn’t mean to stare,” Yuuri stutters, whirling around to hide his bright red face.  Holy crap.  He just saw Viktor naked.  Naked!

“No biggie,” Viktor replies.  He picks up the towel and slings it over his shoulder.  Yuuri swallows as he watches Viktor whistles and walks away to his room.

Yup.  He can definitely get used to this.

 

 

 -

 

 

It’s four in the morning and Yuuri is on his fifth mug of coffee of the night.  He knows that night shoots take a toll on the actors but it’s hell for the managers as well.  He toddles towards the crafts and catering tent for a refill of his coffee.

On his way, he sees Viktor in a confrontational scene with the main actress.  If his sleep-addled brain can recall correctly, this is a pivotal moment in the film when Viktor’s character attempts to seduce the newlywed bride.  He goes as far as kissing her but it’s all stopped when she slaps him across the face.  That is the moment when Viktor’s character’s true nature is revealed.

Viktor looks as stunning as usual.  Even with half his face shaded for the dramatic effect, he is beautiful.  Just watching Viktor deliver the lines sends chills down Yuuri’s back.

“Cut! Take it from the top.  Great job, Viktor!  Keep it up and maybe you can give off even more of a killer vibe after she leaves?”

Viktor flashes a smile and a thumbs-up.  Yuuri sprints off to the tent and refills his mug and goes back to admiring Viktor at work.  Chalk it up to nice timing or bad, it’s the moment when Viktor delivers his line before kissing the woman.

“I think it was a terrible waste, Becca,” Viktor whispers, grasping the actress’ chin and tilting it up.  “You are still so young and beautiful.  Wouldn’t you rather spend the remainder of your youth freely, not shackled by a social institution designed to restrict women?”

Viktor dips his head and kisses the actress.  It’s clear to anyone watching that the actress is enjoying the kiss way more than she should be.  Something strangely akin to envy swells up inside his belly.  According to the script, she is supposed to slap Viktor after about ten seconds (so that the camera can zoom in and other technical stuff) but she lets it drag on for double that time.

The expression on Viktor’s face after he has been slapped is downright murderous and psychopathic.  The actress takes a few steps back and actually trips over a tree root.  She just goes with it and shuffles back on her hands and feet before he gets back on her feet and runs off to her cabin.

“. . . and cut! Everyone take ten!” the director yells.  Viktor’s shoulders drop and he heaves a sigh.  Someone rushes up to cover him with a puffer coat and hands him a mug of coffee.

“Yuuri!” Viktor says cheerily, waving at him with a huge smile on his face.  “Did you see that?  How’d I do?”

“You were amazing,” Yuuri answers honestly.  He wraps his hands around the mug in an effort to prevent them from freezing off.  Despite the inevitable caffeine overdose he will suffer from, he is still on the verge of dozing off.

“And you look cold,” Viktor comments.  He raises a gloved hand and touches Yuuri’s cheek with it.  “Here.”

He opens up his coat and envelops Yuuri in his coat.  The coat is roomy enough for both of them to fit it but that is precisely the problem.  Yuuri’s heart beat reaches an erratic rhythm as Viktor rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.  His sleepiness has evaporated and he can see the female staff whispering amongst themselves.  Whilst Yuuri is very well aware of the appeal of this ‘bromance’ he had never thought that he himself would be part of one.

“I’m g-good now,” Yuuri stammers.

“No, you are not.  Let’s go warm up by the bonfire, shall we?” Viktor suggests, already moving towards the bonfire that the staff had going for the duration of the night shoot.  As luck would have it, it’s the prime hangout spot for everyone.

“Really, I’m fine!”

“Relax.  Why are you so on edge?” Viktor asks, squeezing his arms more tightly around Yuuri’s waste.

For starters, Yuuri still has not gotten used to spending every waking moment of his days with Viktor after a couple weeks.  Everyday, Viktor manages to do something that has Yuuri’s heart racing and his imaginations running wild.  He has quickly learnt that Viktor has a habit of lounging around naked after a shower and that he also sleeps in the nude.  He is also flirty with everyone around him.  There was one talk show that Viktor went on during a one-day break and both the male and female hosts of the show were enthralled by the ethereal beauty that was Viktor.

Viktor manages to sit on a stool with Yuuri in his lap.  No one outright stares at the two of them, so maybe they are used to such antics from Viktor.  Even when Viktor feeds Yuuri snacks and wipes a crumb off Yuuri’s lips in an exaggeratedly sensual way—finishing by licking his thumb because why the heck not—they hardly bat an eye.

When the filming resumes, Yuuri is too tired to stand around and observe.  He finds a quiet corner on the field and curls up with Viktor’s puffer coat thrown over his body.  He is awoken by the chirps and twitters of birds, signifying the arrival of morning.  It’s bright out with nary a cloud in sight.  The filming is yet to be wrapped for the day. 

He heads out to the crafts and catering for breakfast.  They don’t have a variety of choices so Yuuri settles for an apple and a granola bar.  He remembers that he has not gone home last night.  He desperately searches for gum on the tables and thankfully, he finds a peppermint flavoured Excel, placed next to a basket of chocolate bars.  Yuuri grabs a Coffee Crisp for later.

It’s half past noon when filming finally wraps for the day.  Viktor won’t be needed back on set for two days.

“Let’s go to Banff!” Viktor suggests as the makeup artist takes off his makeup for him.  Not that Viktor needs the makeup since he has been blessed with flawless skin.  How does he not have bags under his eyes after staying up all night to film?

“Banff?” Yuuri echoes.

Viktor nods like an excited little puppy who is about to go out for a walk.  “It’s not too far from here and it’s truly gorgeous.  You have never been to Alberta before, right?  You need to see all the beautiful parts before it gets too cold for that.”

“Ah, okay.  Can we go freshen up first?  I feel like death.”

Viktor laughs, looping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezing lightly.  “You’ll get used to the occasional all-nighter.  With the theme of our movie, it’s kinda inevitable.  I saw you downing coffee like it was water.  How did you still manage to fall asleep after that?”

So Viktor saw him sleeping?  “I don’t know how _you’re_ still standing on your feet.”

“Years of experience.  Well, I haven’t started acting ‘til recently but sometimes when I’m writing songs and am on a roll, the whole night passes in a blink and I have three or four songs in front of me in the messiest writing in the whole wide world.”

They decide to leave for Banff after they have had the chance to rest up properly.  Yuuri stays awake long enough to take a quick shower.  He doesn’t even bother with drying his hair completely before he collapses onto the fluffy bed and falls right asleep.

He has forgotten that Viktor’s room is adjacent to his, connected with a door.  He wakes to the sight of Viktor grinning and shaking a set of keys.

“Rise and shine!  Ready to go?”

Yuuri nods.  He groggily reaches for his coat and runs his fingers through his hair.  He can tell without even looking in a mirror that his hair is a mess.  He rummages through his suitcase for a beanie and pulls that to cover up his hair.

“I’m driving, Viktor says, walking next to Yuuri and close enough that their arms brush every few seconds.

“Okay.”  No complaints there.  He needs another cup of coffee to function like a modern human being.  They make a stop at a Tim Hortons to grab some food and then they are off to Banff. 

Banff is not that far away so Viktor heads straight for the Banff Springs Hotel.  It looks like a castle from the outside and apparently Viktor booked it last week.  The room they are staying at is far too luxurious.  Yuuri belatedly realises that he will sharing a room with Viktor for their sojourn.  Viktor doesn’t seem to care as he chatters about all the sightseeing they can do.

Since the Bow River and the Bow Falls are nearby, they go there first.  The crystal blue of the river is breathtaking and since Viktor dares him to, Yuuri dips his fingers in it.  The glacial water combined with early winter chill is too much.  Viktor laughs as Yuuri yelps and retracts his hand.

“It’s this cold in the summer, too,” Viktor informs him.  “Wanna go up the Cascade Mountain?  We can take the short trail.”

“Okay.”

The hike doesn’t turn out to be half-bad.  They talk a lot as they go up and down the mountain.  Viktor says that he wasn’t all that interested in singing until one of his piano teachers encouraged him.  His best friend recorded his piano cover of Beyoncé’s “Halo” on YouTube and, well, the rest was history. 

“It was stressful to be thrust in the media limelight, as young as I was,” Viktor confesses.

“Really?  I’ve always thought that you acted so composed and mature for your age.”

Viktor chuckles.  “Media training.  And I suppose they were nicer to me since I was a kid.  Nowadays, the tabloids are speculating about who my next arm candy is.  They are vicious hyenas who know no boundaries.”

Yuuri knows that.  The toughest part about being a manager is dealing with scandals and tasteless rumours about the celebrity he is in charge of.

“That reminds me.  Did you know that the internet thinks that you are my new boyfriend?” Viktor asks with a sly smile.

Yuuri splutters out the water he has been drinking.  He recaps the water bottle and struggles to clear his throat.  “Excuse me?”

“Yeah.  Some paparazzo sneaked onto the set and saw how friendly we were.  I suppose we should make clear that you are my new manager.  Perhaps an official statement from the management will do?”

“O-of cour-course,” Yuuri replies.  Darn.  He knew that this sort of thing would happen sooner or later.  It’s as refreshing as it is terrifying that he is now a part of the speculations.  Give an inch to the media and they will take a mile and then some.  He sends an email to arrange a public statement about Yuuri’s status as Viktor’s new manager and strictly that only.  A part of him wishes that there was a grain of truth to these rumours.

He mentally slaps himself for the thought.  Romantic relationships between managers and the clients are highly taboo.  Realistically speaking, he supposes that his boss won’t care as long as it doesn’t interfere with the job.  However, Yuuri has no desire to cope with the stress and pressure that comes with dating an international superstar.

“Yuuri?   Earth to Yuuri~” Viktor says.  Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up when he sees that Viktor’s face is mere inches away from his own.

“Ah, sorry.  I was thinking about something,” Yuuri excuses.

“I’ll bet.  Shall we head back down?  I don’t know if you noticed, but the sun sets rather early up North. It’s even worse in Edmonton.  You’d wake up at nine and it is still going to be dark outside.”

“That does sound horrible,” Yuuri agrees.

“It’s not too bad if you’ve had a long night.” Viktor shrugs.

They have dinner at the restaurant at the hotel.  Yuuri tries not to look too aghast at the prices listed on the menu.  He could have had an entire day’s worth of meals with this one bill alone.

Maybe it’s due to his fatigue from last night’s (and this morning) long shoot but Yuuri ends up finishing two whole glasses of wine.  It must have been a stronger kind since by the time they are walking up to their hotel suite, Yuuri is far beyond tipsy.  This is exactly why he doesn’t drink.

“Yuuri~” Viktor croons as Yuuri stumbles into the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Yuuri slurs, holding up a toothbrush.

“I love you~” Viktor says with a blinding smile.  “You’re the best manager ever.”

“’Kay.  Love you, too.”

Viktor enters the bathroom and cups Yuuri’s face.  “I wonder when you’re see the true charm that you have.  I want you to realise that you are more lovable than you see yourself as.”

Yuuri has his eyes wide open as Viktor darts in for a kiss.  It’s an innocent kind of kiss that does not last longer than a few seconds.  Viktor is grinning as he exits the bathroom, whistling to himself.  Yuuri, on the other hand, stays frozen in the same spot until he remembers to brush his teeth.  He doesn’t even both changing clothes as he makes a beeline for a free bed and pretends to be asleep.

But nothing can quieten the loud beat of his heart resounding in his ears.

 

 

 -

 

 

“Yuuri!  Happy birthday!”

Some of the staffers shout as he and Viktor step into the makeup and costumes tent.  Yuuri glares at Viktor with accusation in his eyes.  Viktor shrugs.  Viktor’s makeup artist, a red-haired girl that Yuuri has become friends with, comes up to him holding a cake with his name and candles on it.

“Make a wish,” Nina says with a grin.

Yuuri closes his eyes and ponders for a minute.  There are so many things that he wants to achieve with only a month left in the year.  After some thought, he decides on one thing that will make him extremely happy.  He blows out the candles and thanks everyone as they clap and cheer.

“So?” Viktor asks, hugging Yuuri from behind and hooking his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri cuts the cake.  “What did you wish for?”

Yuuri can see some of the female staffers take their phones out and squeal, taking pictures of their little moment.  He nearly drops the knife onto his own foot.  “Don’t they say that wishes said aloud don’t come true?”

“Ah, I guess there’s that,” Viktor sighs.  He turns Yuuri around and smooches him on both cheeks whilst a hundred or so people are watching, much to Yuuri’s utmost horror.  “Happy birthday, Yuuri~”

Yuuri stares as Viktor skips over to Nina to get his makeup done.  Yuuri is left speechless until a crew member comes up to him for a slice of the cake.  The five large cakes that they have bought are gone in a blink and Yuuri managed to snatch two slices since it’s his birthday.  Viktor even remembered that his favourite flavour is Swiss chocolate and black cherries.  Just the thought of it makes Yuuri blush like an elementary kid with his first crush.

There he goes again with this pathetic one-sided love.  Yes, love.  He doesn’t have a name for the emotions but he has decided to call it love.  For the time being.  It may have started as an adoration that a fan has for a star but over the course of the past handful of weeks, it has developed into something deeper.

He takes a folding chair out from the crafts and catering and goes to watch the filming.  Viktor only has three scenes to film today so they practically have the half the day off.  Yuuri stifles a yawn as he takes small sips from his steaming mug of coffee.

The hours fly by and before Yuuri knows it, he is being ushered into the car by Viktor.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asks as Viktor straps him in oh so kindly.

“Somewhere.  Escape is not an option, I’m afraid.”

“I’m not exactly trying to escape,” Yuuri retorts.  “Is this some kind of birthday bash?”

“Of course it is.  I gotta celebrate my dear manager’s birthday properly, don’t I?”

Yuuri blinks.  “Uh, sure.  Thank you.”

Viktor flashes him a blinding smile.  Yuuri is sure that he is not the only one who sees halo above Viktor’s head and feathers falling around him with sparks flying whenever Viktor smiles.

The drive takes them over an hour and the road signs point to Calgary. 

“We need to come back for the Stampede next summer,” Viktor chirps, pulling up to a high-rise building.

“Ah, I hear that it’s a huge event every summer.  Didn’t the former Prime Minister Harper make an appearance every summer?”

“Well, yeah.  He’s from Calgary and he needed all the support that he could scrape up.  I actually met him not long after the release of my second album.  He didn’t know me personally but apparently daughter is a fan.  I pretended to know political issues and then chatted with Rachel for a bit.  He’s an alright guy.”

Only Viktor could sound so casual and nonchalant about meeting the former prime minister of a country.  “That must have been nice.  Any other funny famous people encounters you would like to share?”

“Oh, there are way too many.  I think you would have heard about how I got to sing a duet with Lady Gaga at the Much Music Video Awards last year.  I hadn’t known that she even knew about me until she personally emailed me.”

“I’m getting jealous here,” Yuuri jokes.

Viktor arched an eyebrow.  “You don’t have to be.  The only one in my heart is Yuuri, after all.”

Yuuri hangs his head in his hands.  “You can’t go around saying that, Viktor.  There _is_ a reason why the tabloids like to hound you.”

The singer laughs.  “Let them say what they want, we won’t hear it.  Reaction is what they get a kick out of.  Besides, if I _am_ dating someone I truly cherish, I won’t hesitate to shout it from the rooftops.  Ah, I suppose I’ll be tweeting about it or something.”

“So the Calgary Tower.  Isn’t this just a tower where they have the glass floor so you can take pictures and whatnot?”

“There is a restaurant up top called the Sky 360 Restaurant.  I have already made the reservations and brought a change of clothes so no backing out now!”

“You shouldn’t have.  I feel like you’re just throwing your money around,” Yuuri protests.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.  Birthday boys should be spoiled on their birthdays, especially when you are such a diligent manager.  Best I ever had, I swear.”

“Thank you.”

At the base of the tower, they duck into the bathroom to get changed.  In the Harrods bag, nestled amongst the pressed and steamed three-piece suit and Ferragamo shoesis a small box.  In the elaborated wrapped box is a bottle of cologne.  It’s an Armani bottle, giving Yuuri shudders just by looking at it.

“Viktor,” Yuuri complains as he steps out feeling like a million bucks.  “Don’t you think this is all too much just for a birthday?”

Viktor shrugs, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s reflection in the mirror as rearranges his bangs.  “You’ll be attending premières and other formal events with me so you can wear that to those.  Let me spoil you for this one day, Yuuri~”

“There’s a limit to how much you can spoil me.  It’s almost as if I’m your b—” Yuuri cuts himself off.  His thoughts do not need to go that far.  He pouts and marches up to the sink.  His hair is a bit of a mess as he had taken a nap in-between Viktor’s scenes.  The cowlick on the back of his hair won’t submit no matter what he does.

“Let me help you with that,” Viktor offer, brandishing a small tub of hair wax.  It’s a cheap brand found at Walmart, much to Yuuri’s surprise.

He hums to himself as he shapes Yuuri’s hair into a slicked back, but slightly tousled look.  He wolf-whistles as he turns Yuuri around in a three-sixty to admire his own handiwork.

“I had to look at your other suits to get your sizing and looks like that went well.  How do you like it?”

“It looks nice.  I still think it’s too much.”

Viktor waves his hand.  “And you’re starting to sound like a broken record.  Let’s go up before our reservation time passes.”

A few of Viktor’s fans visiting the tower politely asks Viktor for a picture and his autograph.  Well, they were teetering around Viktor and Yuuri so Viktor had to invite them.  This is why Yuuri prefers working in Canada; the fans and paparazzi are infinitely nicer to the celebrities here.  Most of the time.  There was that one time that Yuuri had to deal with a paparazzo who was practically a stalker.  He prefers not to think about that incident.

The Sky 360 is fancy as heck.  A lot of the other guests are dressed in semi-casual clothes as well.  The server does a poor job at hiding his inner fanboy and ends up stumbling over his words as he takes their order.  Yuuri is sipping slowly on the glass of Whispering Angel Rosé when the floor beneath him shifts.  As Yuuri looks outside the windows, he sees the nightscape spin.

“I forgot to mention that the restaurant spins every hour during dinner time!” Viktor chuckles.

“That almost gave me a heart attack,” Yuuri comments.  He gulps down the rest of the wine.  Oops.  He can already feel the buzz in the back of his head.

“I wanted to surprise you a bit.  Oh, here’s our appetiser.”

Viktor spears a piece of it and holds it out in front of Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri stares at him blankly, his heart in his throat.  He is sharply aware of dozens of eyes trained on them. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri hisses.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Viktor asks.  “I spoiling my lovely manager.”

“Please don’t do that kind of thing outs—” Viktor pushes the morsel inside of Yuuri’s mouth mid-sentence.  The spices explode on Yuuri’s tongue and a quiet moan slips out.

“Delicious, right?” Viktor grins. 

“That’s not the point,” Yuuri protests around the bite.

“Learn to be cute every once in a while, Yuuri~” Viktor drawls.  “Not saying that you aren’t cute already but you get the point, yeah?  Say ‘ah~’”

Yuuri crinkles his nose but complies nonetheless.  He plays along until their main entrée arrives.  At least then, Viktor has to feed himself, too busy to ‘spoil’ Yuuri.

After the dessert and another glass of the rosé, Yuuri is definitely ready to hit the hay.  Since both of them had some alcohol—Viktor practically finished the whole bottle by himself, after all—Viktor takes Yuuri to a nearby hotel instead of driving.  With the last-minute check-in, they can only get a room with one queen-sized bed.

Yuuri takes a shower first since Viktor offered.  In the shower, Yuuri agonises over the fact that he does not have a change of clothes.  His only option is to either wear the jeans and a hoodie to bed or wear the housecoat.  Housecoat is the comfier choice so he goes with that.

And, of course, Viktor being himself chooses to go au naturel for bed.

Yuuri gets more than an eyeful as Viktor unwraps the towel from his hips and hangs it on the back of a chair.  Even his back muscles are so darn sexy, and his bum is so perky and firm.  Lying down on a bed next to Viktor’s statuesque self, however, Yuuri feels like a failed art project.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, once Yuuri has turned the lights out.

“Yes?”

“Turn around.”

Yuuri does as he is told.  Under the moonlight streaming in through the translucent curtains, Viktor’s hair is bleached white and his eyes shaded a darker blue.  Viktor lifts a hand and rests it on the side of Yuuri’s face.

“Did you enjoy today?” he asks, voice sotto voce.

“It was one of the best birthdays I’ve had in my recent years,” Yuuri answers with a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that.  Happy birthday, Yuura.”

As soon as the words fall from Viktor’s lips, he tilts his head and kisses Yuuri on the lips.  His lips are soft and warm, and unlike the short kisses that Yuuri is beginning to grow accustomed to, it’s slightly longer and imbued with more passion and ambition.  Yuuri is sure that Viktor can see how red his face is even in the darkness.

 _“сладких снов, Yura,”_ Viktor whispers.

“G-goodnight, Viktor.”As if Yuuri can sleep when his heartbeat is going a million miles an hour.  

It’s going to be a long night.

 

 

 -

 

 

It’s been an eventful couple of months for Yuuri, to say the very least.  He is glad that the film shoot wraps up today since he does not fancy spending any more winter days up in the mountain.

Viktor is an extremely touchy-feely guy, as Yuuri has come to learn and cope with.  He has more or less grown used to the occasional good morning kisses or goodnight kisses.  Every time Viktor kisses him, however, his heart skips a beat and leaves him hyper-awake.  It doesn’t help that they have been spending even their days off together as Viktor has made it his mission to acquaint Yuuri with every tourist attraction in Alberta that is near Canmore.

“And that’s a wrap!” the direction announces.  The cast and crew cheer and hug, celebrating the end of a fourteen-week shoot.  It could have ended in thirteen but someone in the key production team was highly superstitious and didn’t want to risk it.  Viktor is quickly surrounded by the female staffers who are vying for his attention, an autograph, or a selfie or all of the above.  They are quick to clear out of the cabin set for Viktor’s character.

Yuuri is the last person to remain on the set.  He stares at the keyboard. Out of all sets for this movie, the cabin for Viktor’s character has to be his favourite.  Its cosy, warm atmosphere contrasts the true nature of  Viktor’s characte.  And, of course, whenever no one was around, he would stay behind to play a song or two before sneaking out. 

It’s very cheesy but if Yuuri had to pick his favourite song by Viktor, it would have to be the debut single, _“Charm”_.  Despite its misleading title, the song sings of the ‘charm’ that unrequited, tragic love that the narrator can't let go of.  The song opens up with an easy two-hand arpeggio, followed by simple chords in minor.  What Yuuri likes the most about the song is that musically, it’s a simple song.  There is only a piano and soft drum to back up the vocals so every raw emotion in Viktor’s voice is showcased marvellously.

The first verse is in an F-major, which contrasts the beginnings of tragedy heard in the lyrics in bits and bobs.  The first pre-chorus shifts into a slightly more complicated melody on the left-hand, and adds more flats and minor chords to add to the blues.  The chorus is when the listener is presented with more hints towards the darker side of the song.  The second verse of the song has shifted into a D-minor.  The lyrics are now obviously darker, torturing the audience with the hopes of a happy resolution.  The third verse is when the song shows its true colours as a full-blown, tragedy ballad.  There is a moment in the song where it pauses with a dramatic disharmonious chord.  In a live concert as well as in the recording, Viktor always takes a loud, audible breath before he sings the bridge, which effectively tears out the hearts from any listener.  It’s about a love that must die, a love that only exists to hurt people.

 _“And so, I beg you  
Free me from your charm,”_ Viktor sings, walking into the room.  Yuuri’s entire face flushes a bright red as he realises that he has been singing out loud.  When Viktor could hear him!

Viktor claps, standing behind Yuuri so he can lean over Yuuri as he whispers directly into Yuuri’s ear: “I did not know that you could play the piano, much less sing like a siren.”

Said by the siren who has taken the whole world by a storm himself, Yuuri thinks.  “I don’t . . . . I used to take lessons, that’s all,” he murmurs.

“It didn’t sound like just anyone who took piano lessons because their mommy forced them to.  Were you ever in the school choir or anything like that?”

Yuuri bites his lower lip as he nods.  He will never admit that the only reason why he joined a choir was because he idolised the way Viktor looked on stage.  How he exuded and raw sex appeal as he sang and strutted around on a brightly lit stage was enough to make a teenage Yuuri breathless. Because of his stage fright, however, he often refused solos or the featured voice as he was petrified of the idea of hundreds of students watching him sing.

“Is that your favourite song by me?” Viktor asks.  Again, Yuuri nods mutely.  Viktor chuckles.  The man is a walking statue no matter what he does but having him in such close proximity is making Yuuri’s heart work overdrive.

“What about my new song?  What do you think of that?” Viktor loops his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders so that he can tilt Yuuri’s face up.  Oh, god, looking at his smile this close-up is fatal.

Yuuri slowly cranes his head around to face Viktor full-on.  “I love it, of course.  You won’t disappoint your fans.”

“I’m not asking about my fans,” Viktor purrs, his voice dropping an octave.  “I am asking for your personal opinion.”

“Ah, uh, it’s surprising because it’s—erm, how should I say this—happier than the majority of your songs?  Don’t get me wrong, I love the sadder songs but this is noticeably happier and brighter in tone,” Yuuri rambles on.  He wants time to rewind about five minutes so that he won’t have to go through this ordeal.

“Would you like to know the inspiration for my newest song?” Viktor asks.

“Y-yes?”

“You know how the song goes, I presume?” Viktor grins.

“Yeah.  But isn't it a piano duet supported by a jazz ensemble?”

“We’ll have to play the just piano part, then,” Viktor says with a shrug.

“Uhm,” Yuuri says, oh-so brilliantly.  “Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“I’m perfectly fine standing up,” Viktor assures him.  He steps in even closer so that the entire front of his torso is pressed up against Yuuri’s back.  Viktor might be fine standing up, but Yuuri sure as heck is not.

“O-okay.”

It tickles when Viktor takes a deep breath before he starts off the song.  “Courage” is, as Yuuri commented, a cheerful song that is reminiscent of how people feel when they first fall in love.  The piano duet is playful and it is as if the two pianists are playing tag and frolicking across a flower-filled meadow under the late spring sun.  Wow, he needs to get his imaginations under control.

 _“Oh, how I love you, darlin’, you’ll never know_ ,” Viktor sings the chorus in the sweetest voice that Yuuri has ever heard from him.  Granted, the single was released a couple days ago and Yuuri has not had the chance to hear it live but it’s vastly different to its studio-recorded version in his opinion.

 _“Every time you smile and say goodbye, I can’t go_  
_I wish I could stay and never leave_  
_Every time you kiss me, it’s like Christmas Eve_  
_And I can’t wait for what’s next to come_  
_So, please, god, give me courage_  
_To say those three little words_

 _I wake up and see you there_  
_You’re an angel in disguise_  
_The way you laugh and flick your hair_  
_I can’t help but stare into your eyes_  
_I hope that our small pocket of time_  
_Can stretch out into a lifetime together_  
_because_

 _Every time you smile and say goodbye, I can’t go_  
_I wish I could stay and never leave_  
_Every time you kiss me, it’s like Christmas Eve_  
_And I can’t wait for what’s next to come_  
_So, please, god, give me courage_  
_To say those three little words.”_

The bridge is perhaps the only section that is reminds Yuuri of Viktor’s usual songs.  Continuing with the meadow analogy, it’s like the rain came and darkened the skies for several minutes.  The narrator is not sure if he should say ‘I love you’ to his loved one and he decides by the time the chorus rolls around.  Yuuri has not realised the range of the part he is playing on the piano until around a third of the way into the song when his hand began to bump into Viktor’s frequently.  The keyboard is not a stellar choice for a duet, which leaves Yuuri wondering if Viktor’s team will log around a grand piano for live performances of this song when he is on tour.

The chorus comes up and Yuuri almost forgets that the chorus repeats twice.  At the very end, the second piano drops out, with only the first piano playing alongside Viktor’s voice.  If Yuuri is remembering correctly, in the recorded version, only one piano accompanies Viktor’s voice as well.

 _“So, please, god, give me courage,”_ Viktor sings.  He turns around, stops playing the piano in favour of holding both of Yuuri’s hands.  Oh, crap.  Is this something that Viktor is going to try out for his live performances?  Yuuri’s heart is not ready for this.  His heart is racing out of control.  Viktor looks right into Yuuri’s eyes as he utters the last lyric: “ _to say I love you_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinks.  And again.  He could not have heard right.  There is no way in heck that Viktor told him that he loved him.

“Hmm.  I was expecting more of a reaction out of you,” Viktor comments, poking at Yuuri’s shoulders.  He snaps his fingers.  “Ah, you must be thinking that it’s only a performance.  That’s not it, Yuuri.  I love you. L-O-V-E—”

Yuuri clamps a hand over his mouth.  Viktor smirks and licks at his palm.

“I’m still processing,” Yuuri manages.

“Will this help?”

Viktor holds both of Yuuri’s hands in one hand while he lifts his free hand to cup the side of Yuuri’s face and caress his cheekbone with his thumb.  The touch is seared into his skin as Viktor’s eyes flutter closed and he leans in. 

This kiss is different from the short surprised attacks that Yuuri has somewhat gotten used to.  Viktor’s lips are on Yuuri’s for more than a second and they are moving.  Yuuri curses his lack of dating experience as he stays immobile, frozen in shock from the turn of events.  Viktor hums in frustration (or impatience) before he licks at the seam of Yuuri’s lips.  Yuuri parts his lips in surprise, a chance that Viktor does not let slip by.  He is too good at kissing, rendering Yuuri’s thoughts incoherent. 

Yuuri moans as Viktor slides his hand down to the side of his neck, tilting his head for a better angle to kiss him deeply.  Oh, gosh, Yuuri doesn’t know what to do with his hands!  He likes kissing Viktor, he decides, how light-headed Viktor makes him feel with his sultry kisses.  Viktor’s hands are now on his back, slowing stroking up and down Yuuri’s spine to raise goose bumps and shivers.

“Well?” Viktor whispers, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.  “Did that help clear things up?”

Yuuri nods, hiding his flushed face in his face.  Viktor covers Yuuri’s hands with his owns and pushes them down.

“You are so beautiful, Yuuri.  I don’t think you yourself knows that.  I want you to embrace it.  Have you any idea how beautiful you are to me?”

Yuuri chuckles.  “I don’t know how you can say that.  Have you looked in a mirror lately?  You are the hottest bachelor in the world, always ranking in the top three for annual sexiest men voting polls.  I don’t know how you can say that to me.”

“Maybe because I’m in love, Yura.  You were so stiff and polite when you saw me.  I was afraid you might refuse the job but you didn’t.  Living with you—and I’ll admit to teasing you all the time—I have grown to love you.  I think it was inevitable from the moment I laid my eyes on you.  You have remained so pure and kind-hearted in an industry that denounces those qualities.  I am so glad that I met you, Yuura.  I must be the luckiest man in the world.”

“I . . . I love you, too, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbles, burying his face in Viktor’s chest.  “You keep calling me ‘Yuura’.  Does that mean anything?”

Viktor kisses the top of Yuuri’s hair.  “It’s a nickname for Yuri in Russian.  Isn’t it adorable?  I think you suit it very well.”

“I, I dunno.”

“Adorable,” Viktor sighs happily, tightening his arms around Yuuri.  “I just wanna keep holding you and never let you go, Yuura~”

“We . . . we can do that when we’re . . . home,” Yuuri suggests.

Viktor doesn’t miss the subtle suggestions.  He grins wolfishly.  “Just remember, you were the one who invited me.”

Yuuri nods.

“And sorry, I don’t think I can wait until we’re home.  The flight is not until tomorrow at five.  I want to ravish every inch of your body tonight.”

The predatory glint in Viktor’s glacial blue eyes makes Yuuri shiver in anticipation.  Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hands and pulls him in for another kiss, this time kept short and sweet.

The drive back to their hotel is somewhat of a blur.  Yuuri’s brain is foggy with the memory of recent events and he is having a difficult time processing through them.   Viktor loves him.  Sure, there were hints here and there but he had always read them off as Viktor’s flirtatious nature.  Now that he is thinking more deeply about it, Viktor had never been as serious flirting when it was with people other than Yuuri.

“Not quite home sweet, home but this’ll do,” Viktor mutters as they walk down the corridor to their suites.  Usually, they would part ways at their respective rooms.  Today, however, Viktor scoops Yuuri up into his arms and strides into his room.

“P-put me down!” Yuuri protests, lightly punching Viktor’s shoulders in utter mortification.  He thought that only newlyweds did this!

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Yuura.  I’m going to ravish you and it has to start off good,” Viktor smirks.  “Ah, you might want to go to the bathroom first.  That way things will be. . . less messy.”

Yuuri’s face flushes with heat as the meaning sinks in.  Right.  He's read up on this online.  They really are doing this.

Several minutes later, Yuuri slowly walks over to the bed.  Viktor is sitting on the edge of the bed and he pats the spot next to him.  As soon as Yuuri sits down, Viktor pins him onto the mattress and kisses him.

There is no finesse as Viktor undresses them both in a haste.  The clothes come flying off and are strewn out everywhere on the floor.  Viktor’s skin feels cold against Yuuri’s heated skin and Viktor seems determined to kiss every inch of it that he can lay his lips on.  It’s getting to be embarrassing especially when Viktor twists and turns Yuuri’s body into odd positions to do so.

“You’re quite flexible,” Viktor comments, licking his lips and trailing his fingertips up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.  Yuuri’s cock twitches hard at the tantalising touch, needing Viktor’s hand to come up a few more inches higher.

“And you are quite the tease,” Yuuri counters.  Biting on his bottom lip, Yuuri loops his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.  Viktor smiles against Yuuri’s lips as he lets Yuuri do as he pleases.  Yuuri honestly has no idea if he is doing a good job or not.  He is shaking all over from the nerves and Viktor’s hands are so sure and gentle, guiding Yuuri’s hands into places.

“We can take all the time that you need, Yuura,” Viktor murmurs, kissing Yuuri on his temple.  “I don’t want to rush you into anything that you aren’t comfortable with.”

“I’m f-fine.  Again, processing.”

Yeah, processing the marvellous specimen of human kind that is in front of his eyes. Even with the harsh fluorescent lights beating down on their bodies, Viktor’s body is exquisite and perfection itself.  Yuuri feels horribly out of shape next to him.

As if reading Yuuri’s thoughts, Viktor scoots down until he can kneel down between Yuuri’s legs.  He bends up Yuuri’s left leg and brings his foot to his mouth.  With burning passion of a thousand supernovas in his eyes, Viktor kisses the back of Yuuri’s foot.  His nose skims along the curve of Yuuri’s foot up to his ankle, where, again, Viktor presses a kiss on the pulse point.  He continues that way up Yuuri’s leg and purposefully misses his groin.  Yuuri groans in frustration as Viktor nips on the highest part of the inside of Yuuri’s thigh before moving up to his hips.

“Viktor . . .” Yuuri moans as Viktor sucks a love bite onto his right-side hipbone and laps at it.  He is already leaking down there and Viktor is in the same boat as he.

“Yes, Yuura?” Viktor purrs.

“I don’t like it . . . touch me elsewhere,” Yuuri mumbles, his hand covering half of his mouth.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Viktor nips and kisses up to Yuuri’s chest and flicks Yuuri’s nipple with his tongue.  Yuuri lets out a positively shrill voice that he can’t stop as Viktor latches up and suckles on it.  He used to think that male nipples were useless but boy, was he wrong.  His hips buck up on their own accord and sweet heat coils in his lower stomach as Viktor doesn’t let up teasing his nipples, alternating between the two.  Yuuri’s mouth hangs open in an endless, airy chant of Viktor’s name.

“You gotta tell me _exactly_ what you want, Yura,” Viktor croons, licking at his lips again.  “Otherwise I might do something that you don’t want me to.”

Yuuri gulps. He forces himself to look Viktor right in the eye and whisper: “Kiss me, Viktor.  Kiss me and t-touch me cock. . . . please.”

Viktor jumps up and cradles Yuuri’s head.  “I love you so much, you know that?  You have to realise just how damn adorable you are or I’m going to have to write songs to let you know.”

“I’m not that opposed to this idea,” Yuuri chuckles.  The chuckles morph into a breathless moan as Viktor pinches Yuuri’s nipple lightly in his hand.

“So,” Viktor says, lowering his voice an octave or more.  “What else do you want me to do, Yura?”

“You still ha-haven’t touched me. . . down there,” Yuuri points out, avoiding eye contact.

“So fuckin’ cute,” Viktor mutters.  He kisses Yuuri again before he straightens his back and raises Yuuri’s legs, and partially his back.  He slides a pillow under Yuuri’s back and grabs Yuuri’s cock to guide it into his mouth.  Whilst the position is not too much of a strain, having someone give him a blow job for the first time in his life is jarring.

“Viktor, slow down,” Yuuri chokes out.  He is going to blow too soon if Viktor doesn’t let up and this is going to be mortifying for Yuuri.

Viktor pulls off with a loud _pop_.  “It’s okay if you come.  I know I’m good,” he winks.

“Sh-shut up,” he mumbles.  “And it’s not fair that I’m the only one feeling good.”

“It’s fine.  I wanna enjoy every last bit of you and I can hold off for some time,” Viktor assures him.  “I’ve been waiting for months to see you like this so a few more minutes won’t kill me.”

Still, Viktor pauses for a minute to wipe his mouth and kiss Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri hears things rustling and in a minute, Viktor motions for Yuuri to get on his all-fours.

“This position is a bit embarrassing, I’ll admit, but it’s easier for first-timers,” Viktor purrs, kissing the dip in Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri jolts when Viktor circles his fingertips around the rim of his hole.  It’s a foreign sensation and whilst it’s not all too bad, he can’t shake off the tiniest tinge of fear seeping in to his thought.  Viktor must be able to read that since he cranes Yuuri’s neck to kiss him softly.

The first finger goes in without much trouble thanks to Viktor helping Yuuri relax.  He waits until Yuuri has relaxed even further before he starts to pump the finger in and out of Yuuri slowly.  A couple times, his fingertip grazes a spot that sends electric shocks up his spine.

“Can I put one more in?” Viktor asks with his lips brushing along the shell of Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri nods, burying his face in the pillow.

A second finger is still good to go.  Other than the slight burn from the stretch, it doesn’t hurt at all.  Just as he thinks that, Yuuri feels something sticky drip down his leg.  Ah, that felt oddly pleasing on his sensitised skin.  As if noticing that, Viktor laps at the trail that the dollop of lube has left behind.  Yuuri shivers, his hips pushing back.  The action causes Viktor’s fingers to drive in deeper, jamming his fingers up against that spot again.

“Ah!”  The pillow doesn’t muffle all of the sound.

Yuuri can hear the grin in Viktor’s voice.  “Was that it?  What do you want me to do?”

Viktor rubs around the spot, missing it on purpose.  As hard as it is for Yuuri to say it aloud, it’s driving him equally as mad to endure it.

“Touch me more there,” Yuuri begs.  He is rewarded with a kiss and a bite on his thigh and three of Viktor’s fingertips rubbing at his prostate.

“Here?” Viktor murmurs.  His free hand snakes up to Yuuri’s erection and grips it tightly.  “Or here.”

“Both.  Both is good,” Yuuri murmurs.  His mind is about to white out from all the stimulation and he wants to come already.  He is starting to think that he should have taken Viktor up on his offer and not held back earlier.

“Then come for me, Yuuri~” Viktor purrs.  That voice is not fair.  It’s like Viktor is sex personified with that sultry, breathy voice.  Yuuri can’t hold out for longer than a few seconds after hear that.

As Yuuri lays panting and trying to catch his breath, he watches Viktor roll the condom onto his cock from the corner of his eye with crystal clarity.  Oh, he should probably take his glasses off.  No wonder why it was uncomfortable when he hid his face in the pillow.

Yuuri takes his glasses off and puts them on the table next to the bed.  When he turns back around, he sees Viktor watching him with naked hunger in his eyes. 

He smirks.  “See something you like?”

“You’ve got ways to go if you want to seduce someone like that.  Props for trying, though,” Viktor jokes. 

Yuuri grabs the back of Viktor’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.  “Still think that I have much to learn?”

“Yes.  And I’m more than happy to be your teacher, Yuura.”

“That line was awful,” Yuuri giggles.

Viktor pouts, puffing up his cheeks and darting in to ‘attack’ Yuuri.  He pins Yuuri’s hands above his head one-handedly and sucks a sizable hickey on the left side of Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri is so glad that it’s scarf season otherwise he would not be able to walk around without everyone sticking his/her nose in his business.

“Can we go on?” Viktor asks, his free hand trailing down to lightly tap Yuuri’s bum.

“Y-yeah.”

“Don’t worry,” Viktor says, kissing the slight frown on Yuuri’s face.  “I’ll go real slow.”

And he stays true to his words.  Too true.  Ten minutes in and Yuuri is craving more.  Whilst he appreciates Viktor being considerate and patient, he is already itching for more.  His cock has recovered from the orgasm and he wants Viktor to think of only Viktor and nothing else.  For that to happen, Viktor is going to have to step it up a notch.

“Vik-Viktor,” Yuuri moans.  He folds his arms behind Viktor’s neck and brings his body down flush to his.  “I want you to f-fuck me harder.”

That brings about an immediate answer.  After a biting, bruising kiss, Viktor swings Yuuri’s legs up into his arams and thrusts into him so hard that Yuuri’s head knocks into the headboard.  Viktor raises a hand to shield Yuuri’s head as he continues the relentless pace.  With his cock driving into Yuuri’s prostate and Viktor’s hand jerking him off, Yuuri feels his climax nearing again.

“K-kiss me,” he demands, opening up his arms.  Viktor complies, both hands going atop Yuuri’s hair and his fingers entangling into Yuuri’s hair.  Yuuri lowers his legs and wraps them around Viktor’s waist.  His cock drags along Viktor’s abs with each thrust and he doesn’t even realise that he’s been moaning Viktor’s name (quite loudly).

“я люблю тебя, Yuura,” Viktor moans, hips stuttering into a stop.

It’s a bit of a haze afterwards.  He remembers the soft scrape of the towel as Viktor cleans him up.  Yuuri decides that he needs a shower after all so Viktor carries him into the bathroom since his hips and lower back are a bit sore.  Of course, they don’t waste the opportunity for a cheeky shower sex, which turns into short rounds two and three.  They won’t return to their bed until it’s hours into the next morning.

“What did you say before we came into the bathroom?” Yuuri asks, leaning back into Viktor in the jacuzzi.  He practically melts as Viktor massages out the knots in his shoulders.

“In Russian?  _‘I love you’._ What did you think I said?”

Yuuri shrugs.  “Could have been anything.”

Viktor chuckles.  “Shall I teach you some Russian so that there is no confusion in the future?”

“That would be lovely, actually,” Yuuri agrees, sliding down until only his head is above the water.

“Good.  But first, let’s go back home so you can meet my parents.  They have been hounding me about bringing a partner home since I broke up with my ex two years ago.  I was surprised when they were so accepting about me coming out, with them being Russian and all.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says, thinking about his own parents.  They were accepting too, albeit it took them a couple weeks to fully wrap their heads around the idea.  Once they did however, they went back to being typical Asian parents and wouldn’t stop asking him about a boyfriend to bring home.

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs, tilting his head back and lifting a hand to twirl a lock of Viktor’s hair around his index finger.

“Yeah?” Viktor dips his head and captures Yuuri’s lips in a kiss.

“What are y—we going to do now?  Your fans and the tabloids will have a field day when they see us holding hands at the YEG.”

Viktor puts a finger on his lips, pretending to think hard.  “Fuck ‘em.  I’ll post a cute selfie of us on Instagram to break the news.  The girls love ‘shipping’ two guys anyway so all we have to worry about is the homophobic bastards, essentially.”

Yuuri sighs, sinking in deeper into the tub with his nose above the water line.  “We’ll cross the bridge when we come to it.  We need to contact your label and team before we release any official statements.  I wouldn’t recommend checking your social media handles after we drop the bomb.  Let the freshness dissipate before we make a public outing.”

“This reminds me of when Taylor first started dating Harry,” Viktor chuckles.  “I met One Direction at the R1 Teen Awards and it was obvious to everyone that Harry was smitten.  It took months after that for them to officially go out, of course.  I felt sorry for both of them since the fandoms had a war over their relationship.  That’s partially why I try not to be involved with other celebrities.  The stakes are much higher and people are crueller on both sides.”

Yuuri giggles.  “That doesn’t explain your so-called romantic getaways or scandals with a slew of singers and models.  Wasn’t there an Armani model on the rise who was seen with you often last year?”

“Giulio?” Viktor asks.  “He was a friend of a friend so I agreed to help kick-start his career.  It didn’t hurt that he had a pretty face and a hot body.  He claimed to be bi-curious but we never did more than kiss for the cameras.”

A surge of jealousy twists Yuuri’s stomach.  Viktor smirks upon glancing at Yuuri’s face.  “Relax.  You’re the only one I love.  I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I love you, baby.  Oh!  How’s that for a lyric?”

“Keep going like that and you’ll end up with the happiest album you’ve ever written,” Yuuri comments.  “I’m not complaining, it’s just an observation as your manager.”

“Eh~” Viktor whines.  “But what about an opinion as Yuuri my boyfriend?”

“Uhm . . . I’m honoured that you wrote a song about me already.  _“Courage”_ is about me, right?”

“Right you are.  I did some research on your name and according to Google, your name contains characters for ‘victory’ and ‘courage or bravery’, yeah?”

Yuuri nods.  “Is the entire album going to be about me?”

“Nah.  I have written some songs in the last two years that are more about my life and stuff.  I would say sixty to eighty per cent, you, though.  I’ve been writing songs like a freakin’ machine since you came into my life.”

“There’s another lyric material,” Yuuri laughs.  “ _‘And I want you to stick around and become my wife’_.”  Yuuri wants to kick himself for that terrible rhyme scheme.

“Not bad,” Viktor says.

“No way!” Yuuri protests.  “You can’t put something that a kindergartener would write in your sixth album!”

“I was joking.  For the most part.”

“You’re evil,” Yuuri accuses.  His hands are turning prune-like.  They should get out soon.

“I’m a devil only when it comes to you, baby.”

“Uh-huh.”  Viktor nips on Yuuri’s fingertips.  “That line is so much better.”

“I’ll write it down in my song book later.  But for now, I want to write the lyrics onto your skin.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Yuuri, laundry is done!”

Yuuri lowers the heat for the tandoori chicken that is one step away from being turned into a lump of soot.  He should not have tried to cook Indian cuisine on their big clean-up day.  What he should have done is listen to his mother’s nagging and clean more than once in a blue moon.

“Can you get it?  I’m texting my producer right now!” Viktor calls out.

Yuuri shakes his head.  Two years of living together and some things never change.  Viktor is not the best house spouse material as his idea of cleaning things up is shoving everything into drawers, under the bed or whatever is out of sight.  Yuuri actually had to teach him how to work the laundry machines and the dish washer as Viktor was used to having a housekeeper take care of that.

“You know, you’ve got two hands,” Yuuri calls out.  He pulls the damp clothes out of the washer and piles them into the dryer.  He opens up the supplies closet to fetch the dryer sheets.

In the middle of miscellaneous cleaning supplies and other household items, there is an unfamiliar item.  It’s a small velvet box that could easily fit in the palm of Yuuri’s hand.  No way.  Is this?”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor says, having appeared out of nowhere.  He is on his knee, dressed up in a deep emerald green sweater and beige slacks.  “The past two years have easily been the best years of my life.  Of course we had our ups and downs but at the end of the day, I could forgive everything when you smiled at me.  I know that we’re still young and life has many more hurdles for us but I believe that together, we can get through anything.

“Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?”

Yuuri can’t speak with the tears blocking up his airway.  He nods mutely, falling to his knees with his face in his hands.  There are tears glistening in Viktor’s eyes as well.

“Yes.  I will marry you, Viktor.”

Viktor grins and kisses Yuuri on the tip of his nose.  “I love you.”

Yuuri smiles back, looking Viktor in the eye.  “я люблю тебя, Vitya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> google don’t fail me!
> 
> I had so much fun working in quotes from the anime and sometimes re-arranging it to fit the story.  Don’t you love it when an anime gets astronomically gayer with each passing episode?
> 
> Oh wow, why did I think that it was a good idea to ‘write songs’ for the sake of plot once again.  I loved geeking out about music because I’m someone who literally worked at Timmy’s to buy a new flute but the songwriting bit . . . .
> 
> As with the piano scene, I’ve never actually seen Evangelion since I can’t get into mecha no matter how hard I try (same deal with Code Geass) but I’ve seen enough gay anime crack vids to know about it ;)
> 
> February 2017 EDIT: noir-wing and I are working on bringing "Courage" and "Charm" to life  
> ^♡^


End file.
